Me Screaming in Your Ear
by lilijuliet
Summary: This is a mini fill of a tumblr prompt: Reid's retaliation in the prank war from 7x04 is tweaked a bit so that instead of a long stream of high pitched screaming, Morgan hears Reid doing the dirty talk the whole plane ride home? Chap 2: Morgan's payback now posted!Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The return flights home have become his sanctuary. Once he boards the jet, the tension of the day usually slips from his shoulders. Sometimes he actually visualizes physically removing the burden of his work from his body, but that wasn't necessary today. Morgan felt good. He was ready to return to Quantico.

Headphones in place, he shifts about to get settled. He allows his mind to pause for a moment, turning back to the news conference. Yes, giving out Reid's number was an inspired prank, Morgan chuckled, very pleased with himself. Glancing out the window, he slouches in his seat and turns on his music. He was definitely in the mood for something upbeat. Maybe even something a little sexy. He knew exactly what song he wanted to hear.

The melody drifts into Morgan's ears and his body involuntarily starts to sway to it. Just as he is about to hum along, a noise jars him out of his reverie. It's oddly like a skipping record. Next a familiar moan sounds out, "Mmmh, Derek."

_What the hell? _

"Derek," a voice pants out breathily," please. Take. Them. Off."

Derek casts a furtive glance around the plane. Emily was fully engaged in her newspaper and Reid was... _asleep_? No, Morgan notices the trace of a smirk on Reid's face.

"I want your dick. I want you to ram your thick, hard cock down my throat."

Derek can't believe what he's hearing. He knows it's not the time or place to listen to this recording. He should turn it off. But he can't. He can't resist the pull of his lover's sultry voice.

The voice was lowering to a near whisper, dripping with need, "Fuck my mouth, Babe. I want to stretch my lips around you."

Derek was squirming in his seat, trying to obscure the tenting in his pants. He can almost feel Reid's wet, warm mouth engulfing him. He convinces himself that Emily will just think he's fidgety today and raises the volume slightly.

"I want to suck you till...oh,mmhm, it's so big, Derek!" God, Reid was making _slurping_ noises. Derek closes his eyes and finds himself going completely still.

Emily sets the newspaper down on her lap. Morgan's music was now bordering on the obscene, and she really couldn't take another second of it, "Morgan!"

Quickly, Morgan began pressing at his iPod, frantically trying to stop the moans that were pouring out. Suddenly, his phone began to ring. Great! It was Garcia. If he doesn't take this call...Derek weighs the wrath of Garcia against the wrath of Prentiss and decides to answer. Emily glares at him.

"Hey Baby Girl-"

"Nnngh! Fuck me harder Derek, I want to feel you for days." Reid's distinct voice rings out over the phone, clear as a bell, "Right there. YES!"

With a grin, Rossi leans over, wiggling a white napkin in Morgan's face. Beside Rossi, Reid is still faking sleep.

Emily gets up with a show of disgust, "Ugh! Why can't you boys save this for home? All those thin hotel walls are bad enough."

A wide grin passes over Reid's face.

"Alright Reid, it's on. Just know that paybacks are a bitch."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:This is a combination of two prompts from CM Kink Meme 5.**

**Post-Painless, The Prank war results in one of them being thrown over the knee and spanked.**

**Can Garcia doing the spanking? It doesn't have to end in threesome, "Oh you boys, just get a room now, and never fight again!"**

**This story was not originally intended to be a twoshot, but I didn't mark it complete and a LOT of people subscribed to it. So, I hope it's enjoyed. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Yeah, Baby Girl, I'm sorry. I shoulda known you wouldn't do me like that. Oh, don't worry about Spencer, he'll get his...listen Mama, I gotta go, he's heading toward me now." Derek quickly hung up his phone.

"Hey," Reid called out to his lover tentatively. He nodded to Morgan's phone. "Garcia reprogrammed it properly?"

"Actually Kevin did."

Reid paused at the passenger door of the SUV in confusion.

"I may have thought that you and Penelope were in cahoots with one another." Derek climbed into the car and kicked the engine on.

"I'm almost insulted," Reid fastened his seat belt, "I'm far more technologically proficient than any of you give me credit for."

Without another word, Morgan drove out of the parking structure. As they approached their home, Reid realized that Morgan had been silent for the entire drive.

"Babe -" Reid reached out to squeeze the older profiler's bicep. Morgan kept his eyes on the road. "Come on, you can't possibly still be mad about my prank?"

Morgan grunted.

"Babe, that prank was a win-win. I got you back in the way you least expected _and_ you got a pleasant little recording that you can enjoy...it's actually less like a prank and more like a gift, really."

Morgan turned and glared incredulously at his lover. Reid pulled a tiny smile and batted his lashes. A car behind them blew its horn and Morgan concentrated on getting home safely.

* * *

After 37 hours of the getting the silent treatment from Morgan, Reid found himself knocking at the door of Garcia's lair.

"Who goes there?"

"Um, Reid." He swallowed, "Please Garcia, I need help and only you can fix this."

Penelope swung open the door. "And I should help you why?"

"He's not talking to me." Reid was met with a blank stare. "And, well, um, he won't touch me either."

"You want my help so you can ride the-"

"Garcia!" Reid hissed and looked around.

"Listen, Kitten, I love hot, smutty gay sex as much as anyone with a pulse and ordinarily would summon all of my powers and internets to advance your cause, but you used my name in vain, knowing my Chocolate Adonis would never ignore a call from me. Our calls are sacred and you preyed upon that, displaying a special brand of evilness that I would have never guessed you capable of."

"I'll leave the webcam on."

Garcia's pupils dilated. She pulled Reid into her office and closed the door behind him.

"Have a seat."

* * *

It was about 11:30 when the door bell rang. Reid was curled up and reading in his musty armchair that he insisted on keeping after he moved into Morgan's house. Morgan had been in bed for hours. Still, Reid made no effort to move from the chair. Even though he knew who was waiting on the other side, he also knew that Morgan would groggily insist on answering their door at this late hour.

The bell rang three more times before Morgan stumbled out to the foyer. He looked through the peep hole before opening the door.

"Baby Girl, where's the fire?"

"Oh my, how do you get even juicier every single time I see you?"

Reid took off his glasses and chuckled to himself, realizing Morgan had gone to the door only in his boxer briefs. Juicier, indeed. Thank God Garcia was here to help.

She clattered past Morgan, giving no explanations for her late night visit.

"Garcia," Reid timidly choked out.

"Oh, it's you," she looked over at him coldly, "I wanted to talk to Derek for a sec, do you mind?"

"Hey now, you know this is Pretty Boy's home, too. Unless this is life or death, he's just gonna sit in that eyesore and read. He probably won't even hear us."

Yes, Reid thought, Morgan to the rescue.

"Oh, but see it's your Pretty Boy that I have the problem with."

"Huh?" Morgan scratched his head.

"Yes, I was thinking about how naughty the Boy Genius has been lately. The sassy attitudes, that devious prank, I even heard that he swore while you were out working a case. I think it's time somebody showed the divalicious Dr. Reid that these little stunts have gotten out of hand."

Reid squinted up. For some reason, Penelope was going completely off script. Derek circled around the armchair. Reid felt the hair on the back of neck stand up and he pulled his knees into his body.

"Well, what do you suggest, Mama?"

"A spanking."

Reid looked at Garcia in total shock. This was not their plan. At all. Before he could say a word, Morgan pulled him out the chair. In a flash, he was bent over Morgan's lap with his naked ass exposed.

Spencer struggled against his lover's hold when he suddenly felt the first bruising slap on his cheek.

"Ow! What in the _hell_, Garcia? This is not what's supposed to happen tonight."

Derek's palm rubbed soothingly against Spencer's backside. "What _was_ supposed to happen tonight, Spence?"

Spencer felt like the metaphorical light bulb had just switched on. Cranking his neck to look into Derek's eyes, he felt the sharp sting of Garcia's hand land on his other cheek. Before he could recover she spanked him again. A groan escaped Spencer's lips.

Garcia stepped back at the sound. "Oh you boys, just get a room now, and never fight again!"

"Goodnight Mama."

"Um, yeah, goodnight my doves."

As he heard Garcia exit their home, Spencer tried to pull himself up.

"Not so fast, my friend." Derek tightened his grip and gave Spencer's ass a slap that was much firmer and surer than Garcia's.

"Nnngh!"

"Like that, Baby?"

Slap!

Spencer could feel Derek's erection pressing against him and he felt like he was getting harder himself with every whack.

"Hnngh! Derek, I, ahhh, I..."

"Your ass looks so good and flushed like this, Baby, I wish you could see." Derek softly caressed the heated skin. "Do you want more?"

"I want you inside of me. Right now, I can't wait."

Derek positioned Spencer on the couch and grabbed a small bottle of lube from a drawer in their coffee table. He coated his fingers slowly and looked down at his lover. Spencer had his legs flung open wantonly. "So, your prank was a win-win, was it? What do you think about mine?"

Spencer closed his eyes.

"Oh, don't worry, Spencer," Derek chuckled, "I declare a truce."

* * *

Reid was sitting at his desk when he felt someone standing over his shoulder. Turning, he saw the coffee cup extended toward him before he noticed who offered it.

"Thanks," he sipped gratefully, "it's actually perfect."

"Your Hunk of Burning Man Love told me how you like it."

"About that..."

"He came to me, about 45 minutes before you did yesterday. I'd already promised him my help."

"It's okay, Garcia, I've always known where your loyalties lie."

"Boy Genius..."

"It's okay, really."

"Uh, about the webcam, though."

Reid sat his coffee down and laughed.


End file.
